


ART for: On A Wing And A Prayer

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On a wing and a prayer: In poor condition, but just managing to get the job done." </p><p>In general, the pilots of the 187th Airborne Defense Squadron were no strangers to this saying; for the hot shot new pilot assigned to their squadron however, it was more than just a witty turn of phrase, it was a way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: On A Wing And A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/gifts).



Here is the image for the beginning of the story:

Here's the image for the 8track playlist I created. Click on the image to listen to the playlist:

[On A Wing and A Prayer](http://8tracks.com/cassandrasfisher2525/on-a-wing-and-a-prayer-1?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [cassandrasfisher2525](http://8tracks.com/cassandrasfisher2525?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

Here's the first set of chapters banners I created for the story:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Here's the two set of Chapter banner I created for the story:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Here are the characters banner for the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here are the quote banner:

  



End file.
